Apenas Hoje
by BastetAzazis
Summary: Severo Snape e Narcisa Black ainda têm muito que resolver depois do Voto Perpétuo. Esta história foi escrita para o amigo secreto de Halloween do Snapefest e é minha primeira NC! – Presente pa Gaby: Nc17 ou muito próxima disso entre Narcissa e Snape, logo


**Apenas Hoje**

escrito por BastetAzazis

_**Sumário:** Severo Snape e Narcisa Black ainda têm muito que resolver depois do Voto Perpétuo. Esta história foi escrita para o amigo secreto de Halloween do Snapefest e é minha primeira NC! – Presente p/a Gaby: Nc-17 (ou muito próxima disso) entre Narcissa e Snape, logo após o voto perpétuo ser firmado._

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens, lugares e muitos dos fatos desta história pertencem à J. K. Rowling, abaixo são apenas especulações do que pode ter acontecido com alguns de nossos personagens favoritos!

**BETA-READER:** Ferporcel, muitíssimo obrigada!

Já fazia muito tempo desde que Severo Snape estivera assim tão perto da mulher agora ajoelhada a sua frente. Sua mão direita entrelaçada à mão direita dela, separando seus corpos por apenas alguns centímetros. Ela estava visivelmente abatida com os últimos acontecimentos que recaíram sobre sua família. Ele não tinha escolha, a não ser atender o pedido dela. Mesmo depois de dezesseis anos, ele ainda não conseguia recusar um pedido dela.

Ficou imaginando se a outra mulher presente na sua sala de estar, visivelmente aborrecida por estar ali, sabia alguma coisa a respeito do antigo relacionamento entre ele e a irmã; se ela entedia porque sua irmã viera procurar a ajuda dele hoje, se entendia porque ele estava disposto a se prender a um Voto Perpétuo para proteger o filho do seu antigo, e secreto, concorrente. _Não_ – concluiu, Belatriz Lestrange jamais compreenderia o que acontecera entre ele e Narcisa; o único amor que ela conhecia era, na verdade, sua lealdade cega a um senhor que mal se importava com a existência dela.

– Você vai precisar de sua varinha, Belatriz – ele disse friamente. – E vai precisar chegar um pouco mais perto.

Finalmente, depois que Belatriz colocou a ponta da varinha sobre as mãos entrelaçadas dos dois, Narcisa iniciou o voto:

– Você, Severo, cuidará do meu filho Draco quando ele estiver tentando realizar o desejo do Lorde das Trevas?

– Cuidarei – ele respondeu.

Uma fina língua de fogo vivo saiu da varinha de Belatriz e envolveu suas mãos como um arame em brasa.

– E fará todo o possível para protegê-lo do mal?

– Farei – ele respondeu novamente, pensando que o mal a que ela se referia fora imposto pelo próprio pai do garoto.

Uma segunda língua de fogo saiu da varinha e se entrelaçou à primeira, formando uma fina corrente luminosa.

– E se necessário for... – Agora, a voz dela parecia mais fraca e mais urgente que outrora. A mão de Severo estremeceu assim que ela continuou, mas ele não a deixaria desamparada. – Se parecer que Draco falhará, você terminará a tarefa que o Lorde das Trevas incumbiu Draco de realizar?

Houve um momento de silêncio. Severo estava ciente das conseqüências caso respondesse afirmativamente. Ele ponderou por pouco tempo, sabia que era impossível negar um pedido de Narcisa Malfoy. Antes de responder, ainda se perguntou se algum de seus alunos imprestáveis imaginava que o temido mestre de Poções podia se transformar num reles cachorrinho perto de uma mulher tão estonteante.

– Terminarei – ele por fim respondeu sob os olhos arregalados de Belatriz.

Um terceiro clarão vermelho iluminou a sala e mais uma língua de fogo se juntou às outras duas, formando uma serpente de fogo e mantendo unidas as mãos de Narcisa e Severo.

Lentamente, os laços de fogo que uniam os dois ex-amantes foram enfraquecendo, e as chamas avermelhadas transformaram-se numa tênue linha alaranjada, até esvaecer-se totalmente. Enquanto ainda permaneciam presos pelos laços do Voto Perpétuo, os olhos negros e profundos de Severo não se desviaram dos olhos azuis, suplicantes de Narcisa. Mas assim que o último vestígio do brilho alaranjado em volta do seu braço desapareceu, Narcisa se despiu de todo seu orgulho, se é que ainda lhe restara algum, abraçando fortemente o homem à sua frente.

– Obrigada, Severo – ela balbuciou entre lágrimas, ainda ajoelhada no chão e abraçada a ele. – Você é a única pessoa capaz de proteger o meu filho. Obrigada.

Severo não disse nada. Parecia desconfortável com a presença tão próxima de Narcisa. Ela ainda permanecia abraçada a ele, que acabou retornando o gesto fechando os braços em volta dela. Belatriz observava a cena com uma cara enjoada e, impacientando-se com a demora da irmã, bradou na sala silenciosa:

– Eu não vou ficar aqui parada assistindo você se humilhar desse jeito, Ciça. Você deveria estar orgulhosa do seu filho, e não vir pedir ajuda a alguém que nem sabemos se é digno de confiança.

Narcisa finalmente reagiu. Afastou-se de Severo e, ainda ajoelhada, encarando-o nos olhos, respondeu:

– Eu confio nele.

Belatriz bufou.

– Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. – E, sem mais uma palavra, desaparatou sem esperar pela irmã.

– Obrigado pelo voto de confiança – Severo finalmente falou, depois que Belatriz desaparecera da sala. – Eu jamais deixaria que alguma coisa acontecesse ao Draco.

Ouvindo isso, Narcisa finalmente sorriu, deixando transparecer um vestígio de esperança no olhar.

– Entretanto – continuou –, não é prudente que você questione as ordens do Lorde das Trevas. Ele sabe o que faz. Belatriz tem razão em preocupar-se com você.

– Não ligue para a Bela – Narcisa respondeu levantando-se do chão e tomando novamente seu lugar no velho sofá. – Ela está com ciúmes da sua posição com o Lorde das Trevas. Eu acho que ele não confia mais nela depois do que aconteceu no Ministério.

Severo também se levantou. Serviu mais um cálice de vinho dos elfos para ela e comentou com um sorriso:

– Felizmente, vocês duas nunca foram parecidas.

Ela retornou o sorriso, aceitando o copo de vinho.

– Não – respondeu. Depois que tomou um gole do vinho, continuou: – Eu serei eternamente grata pelo que você está fazendo por meu filho. – Levou as mãos ao rosto e, com a cabeça baixa, disse entre um suspiro: – Está tudo tão difícil com Lúcio em Azkaban. Eu não tinha mais ninguém a quem recorrer.

– Você sabe que sempre poderá contar comigo – Severo respondeu, sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá, e adicionou lentamente, quase mordendo a língua depois –, Ciça.

Como aquela mulher ainda era capaz de fazê-lo perder todo seu autocontrole. Ainda deixando que as palavras saíssem mais rapidamente que a sua razão pudesse controlá-las, continuou:

– Afinal, Draco poderia ser meu filho.

Ela estremeceu ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pela maneira carinhosa que costumava usar anos atrás. Muito acontecera desde então, mas ela jamais se esquecera do homem que quase a fizera desistir do seu casamento. Ela ponderou muito se deveria ou não vir pedir a ajuda dele, temendo não agüentar reviver tudo o que passaram ao encontrá-lo novamente, sozinhos. Finalmente decidiu que por mais que respeitasse seu marido, a vida do seu filho ainda era mais importante, e ela apenas tinha que ser forte o suficiente para enterrar as emoções do passado. Além disso, não imaginava que Severo ainda sentia o mesmo por ela, não depois que fora dispensado há tanto tempo.

Entretanto, agora que os dois estavam a sós na casa dele, era quase impossível impedir que as lembranças de tudo que passaram juntos não invadissem sua mente. Depois de dezesseis anos, ele criara uma máscara de severidade e distinção, cumprindo seu papel como o respeitável mestre de Poções de Hogwarts. Mas aos olhos dela, Severo Snape ainda era o mesmo rapaz, o jovem e ambicioso amigo do seu marido por quem ela se apaixonara insensatamente.

– Por favor, Severo. Nós dois sabemos que Draco não é seu filho – ela resistiu.

Seu casamento sempre fora uma farsa, arranjado para garantir a pureza do sangue entre as duas famílias, mas ela não podia fazer isso com seu marido, não agora que ele estava preso e toda a sociedade especulava sobre sua família. Narcisa baixou os olhos e continuou:

– Lúcio pode estar em Azkaban, mas ainda é meu marido.

Sentando ao lado dela no sofá, sentindo seu perfume e admirando a beleza pela qual ela sempre fora famosa, Severo Snape não pensava mais racionalmente. Ele voltara a ser o jovem de dezoito anos, recém saído de Hogwarts, que perdia todo o seu controle quando chegava perto dela. Claro que, com o tempo e o amadurecimento, agora ele sabia como usar suas emoções a seu favor e não desistiria tão facilmente daquela mulher. Não hoje.

– Isso nunca foi problema para nós – ele respondeu com um ar zombeteiro, inclinando seu corpo na direção de Narcisa.

– Isso foi há muito tempo – ela replicou quase instantaneamente. Depois, com um suspiro, acrescentou: – Nós não podemos. Eu fiz uma escolha, pelo bem do meu filho. Se Lúcio sequer desconfiar do que aconteceu entre nós...

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, estava tentando segurar as lágrimas novamente. Percebendo o desespero da mulher que ele sempre amara, segurou as mãos delas com as suas e lhe garantiu:

– Ele jamais vai desconfiar de nada. Como você mesma disse, isso foi há muito tempo.

A sensação do toque dele em suas mãos, calmo e macio, fez com que as lágrimas que ela tentava em vão segurar brotassem com ainda mais força em seus olhos. Procurando por consolo, ela o abraçou novamente, afundando o rosto no ombro dele.

– Você não entende – ela conseguiu dizer entre as lágrimas. – Eu jamais deixei de pensar em você. Mesmo depois de tantos anos. Eu cheguei até a desejar que Lúcio fosse condenado, ou morto, quando o Lorde das Trevas desapareceu – continuou soluçando, encharcando as vestes de Severo com suas lágrimas.

Aquilo atingiu Severo com mais força que uma azaração _Estupefaça_. A única mulher que amara, que lhe ensinara o que era sentir-se amado e que por isso, de certa forma, fora a responsável pelo arrependimento que o fizera procurar pela ajuda de Dumbledore, estava agora a sua frente, dizendo-lhe que ainda o amava, mesmo depois de ter se afastado dele, preferindo salvar o seu casamento. Quando ela anunciara que Lúcio exigira-lhe um filho, já que todos especulavam sobre a falta de herdeiros do casal, ele mesmo sugerira que os dois parassem de se ver ou o casamento dela dificilmente duraria tempo suficiente para gerar uma criança. Ele sabia que ela não tinha muita escolha; desde cedo fora educada para ser a perfeita futura Sra. Malfoy, e a conservadora sociedade em que vivia jamais a perdoaria por uma separação resultante de um adultério. Entretanto, o que o ferira não fora a decisão dela, mas a rapidez com que ela se decidira. A forma como ela o ignorara desde então, como se os dois jamais tivessem sido tão íntimos. Agora ele entendia porque ela o evitara tão veementemente durante os últimos anos. Ao contrário do que pensava, ela não o esquecera rapidamente. Assim como ele, ela jamais o esquecera. Ela estava certa. Se não o tivesse evitado tão decididamente, os dois logo seriam descobertos, pois hoje ele tinha a prova que jamais conseguiria esquecer-se dela.

Ele a afastou o suficiente para encará-la, enxugou suas lágrimas passando a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto dela, e sussurrou:

– Ciça...

Ela o encarou hesitante. Dezesseis anos de renúncia o faziam se perguntar se ainda merecia a mulher que agora estava em seus braços. Dezesseis anos de celibato faziam seu coração bater mais acelerado, e sensações há muito esquecidas voltavam ao seu corpo. A razão que sempre governou seus atos desde que decidira trair o Lorde das Trevas o abandonara completamente, e não se importava mais com as conseqüências do que poderia acontecer se Narcisa realmente ainda o quisesse.

Parecia que estavam se olhando por horas, vacilando entre um gesto que poderia mudar as suas vidas ou deixar tudo como estava. Finalmente, Severo perdeu o último resquício de equilíbrio que ainda lhe restava e inclinou-se em direção a ela. Desta vez, ela não recuou, e isso lhe deu confiança para continuar até que seus lábios se encontrassem. Foi um beijo demorado, tão longo quanto a espera para que realmente acontecesse. Um beijo que selava dezesseis anos de angústia, medo, saudade. Dezesseis anos vendo-a desfilar ao lado do seu _amigo_ Lúcio como a respeitosa Sra. Malfoy. Dezesseis anos vendo-o renunciar a qualquer tipo de prazer como o soturno Prof. Snape. Dezesseis anos que não foram suficientes para apagar de suas memórias o que foram os melhores momentos de suas vidas. E tudo voltara de repente, com apenas um beijo.

– Severo, nós não... – ela começou.

Mas ele a interrompeu colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios dela.

– Shhh. Hoje não há ninguém, nada, que possa nos atrapalhar. Não mais.

Ele a encarou com seus olhos negros, esperando pela reação dela. Narcisa deu-lhe um sorriso e beijou-o novamente. Quando afastou seus lábios dos dele, acrescentou:

– Não. Hoje somos só nós dois.

Ele devolveu-lhe o sorriso, acariciando-lhe o rosto e depois deslizando a mão por seus longos cabelos loiros. Ele já havia se esquecido de como aquela mulher era capaz de enlouquecê-lo. Certamente, os dois estavam fora de seu juízo perfeito, mas nenhum parecia se importar. Já haviam se entregado ao desejo reprimido por tanto tempo pelas convenções que eles mesmos impuseram às suas vidas. Hoje haviam se dado uma trégua, não importava o quanto seria difícil para voltarem às suas vidas normais no dia seguinte.

Narcisa fechou os olhos e inclinou-se em direção aos lábios finos que a beijaram anteriormente. Quando não os encontrou, abriu os olhos assustada.

– Esse não é o lugar ideal para o que estamos prestes a fazer – ele disse. Levantando-se, puxou-a delicadamente pelo braço e ordenou-lhe com um sorriso carinhoso: – Venha.

Ela o seguiu até o quarto dele. Não estava muito diferente das outras vezes em que estivera ali. Era um quarto comum, sem muito luxo. Apenas uma cama de casal com duas mesas de cabeceira e um armário simples preenchiam o cômodo. Era bem menor que o quarto que ocupava sozinha na Mansão Malfoy. Era simples e de certa forma rústico, assim como o seu dono. Totalmente diferente de qualquer coisa vinda da família Malfoy, incluindo seu marido. Encaixando-se perfeitamente na sua atração inexplicável pelo comum e o proibido, como se alguma coisa dentro dela precisasse disso para fazê-la sentir-se como uma mulher verdadeira, esquecendo-se da garotinha mimada que se transformara na esposa e mãe ideal e sem idéias próprias, apenas uma boneca para ser exibida como um troféu.

Severo a conduziu para dentro do quarto e trancou a porta magicamente, aproveitando para também lançar um _Abafiato_.

– Pronto – disse com um sorriso malicioso. – Agora não precisamos nos preocupar com os ratos que rondam pela casa.

Terminando a frase, puxou-a para perto de si e prendeu-a entre seus braços. Sentiu-a estremecer quando roçou os lábios no pescoço dela, apertando-a ainda mais contra o seu corpo. Seus lábios caminhavam do pescoço até o colo, onde abriu os primeiros botões das vestes dela para encontrar os seios fartos, os mamilos já enrijecidos com a excitação provocada por suas carícias, que ela devolvia apalpando-o levemente entre as pernas. Em pouco tempo ele já estava excitado e suas carícias tornavam-se ainda mais fortes, com um ritmo cada vez maior, como se o desespero tomasse conta dele. Narcisa deleitava-se com a sensação já quase esquecida de ser amada novamente e respondia aos estímulos dele da mesma forma.

De repente, Severo levantou-a com facilidade, as pernas dela enroscadas em sua cintura, e levou-a até a cama. Deitando-a em seu leito, ele abriu um a um os botões que ainda restavam fechados nas vestes dela. Cada novo pedaço do corpo que lhe era revelado eram seguidos pelos seus lábios, e ele a ouvia suspirar de prazer conforme descia até abaixo da cintura. Entretanto, para a decepção dela, parou quando chegou perto da linha da calcinha. Arrancou-lhe as vestes, já inteiramente aberta, e começou a observá-la com um olhar apaixonado, passeado as mãos pelo corpo dela.

Ela abriu os olhos e, ao vê-lo admirando-a, sentou-se na cama e começou a despi-lo. Desabotoando as vestes dele, abaixou a cabeça para beijar o peito magro, passando a língua pelos mamilos e depois seguindo cada centímetro da pele dele num ritmo delirante. Ele implorou para que ela não parasse, conduzindo a cabeça dela para baixo, até que soltou um gemido abafado quando sentiu seu pênis ser envolvido por uma golfada de ar quente e, logo em seguida, ser estimulado pelo vai e vem dos movimentos da boca de Narcisa. Uma onda de prazer o atingiu e, prevendo que se aquilo continuasse logo teria uma ejaculação, afastou-a gentilmente, fazendo-a deitar-se novamente. Ainda mais excitado, inclinou-se sobre ela, começando a beijá-la avidamente enquanto ela soltava pequenos gemidos conforme os lábios dele percorriam seu corpo mais uma vez.

Finalmente, ele deu atenção à região abaixo da cintura dela, usando os dedos para brincar com os elásticos da calcinha, provocando Narcisa ainda mais, enquanto adiava o momento de tirá-la completamente. Quando então se livrou da última peça de roupa que ela ainda vestia, começou a beijar um dos seus seios enquanto explorava os lábios vaginais com os dedos. Narcisa sentia que não conseguiria mais suportar tantas sensações ao mesmo tempo e soltou um gemido alto, fazendo com que Severo levantasse os olhos para ela, sorrindo ao ter certeza de que estava deixando-a louca de prazer. Ela o encarou, suplicando:

– Não pare.

Ele obedeceu. Ainda acariciando sua vagina, começou a sugar o outro seio, usando a língua para brincar com o mamilo. Sentindo que ela já estava toda molhada, passou a explorar o clitóris ainda mais profundamente com os dedos, em movimentos de vai e vem. Narcisa começou a gemer como se estivesse prestes a atingir um orgasmo, e ele levantou a cabeça para beijá-la novamente.

Continuou beijando o corpo dela, descendo para os seios, seguindo pela barriga e ainda mais abaixo, até substituir os movimentos que fazia com os dedos pelo toque úmido da sua língua. Narcisa não conseguiu mais se segurar, soltando mais um gemido alto e cravando as unhas nas costas dele enquanto sentia a chegada do que parecia ser seu primeiro orgasmo em anos.

– Me foda, Severo. Agora!

Ela o viu levantar a cabeça do meio de suas pernas e deitar-se sobre ela. Sentiu uma nova onda de prazer assim que o membro duro a penetrou. À medida que os movimentos dele se intensificavam, achou que perderia os sentidos com a sensação do atrito suave entre seus corpos e, pela primeira vez naquela noite, os dois gemiam juntos, balbuciando palavras indecifráveis, até que Severo sentiu que estava gozando enquanto Narcisa ainda gritava de prazer.

Um momento depois e ambos abriram os olhos, encarando-se e sorrindo largamente. Narcisa puxou o rosto dele junto ao dela, beijando seus lábios carinhosamente.

– Como eu senti a sua falta todos esses anos – disse, então.

– Eu também – ele respondeu.

Depois, deitando-se ao lado dela, começou a acariciá-la novamente, passando os dedos levemente pelo corpo dela. Narcisa virou-se para ele e passou a mão pelo seu rosto antes de beijá-lo de novo.

– Mas nós dois sabemos que isso termina aqui – disse, o olhar triste voltando ao rosto dela.

– Sim – Severo respondeu pesaroso. – Mas hoje nós merecemos uma trégua. Hoje, a noite é apenas nossa. Apenas hoje.

Dizendo isso, ele abraçou-a novamente, beijando-a com vigor. Em pouco tempo, os dois estavam enroscados, trocando novas carícias, sem se preocuparem com os deveres que lhes foram impostos na tradicional sociedade em que viviam.

Amanhã, Narcisa se preocuparia novamente com a tarefa delegada ao seu filho e em erguer o rosto enquanto comentários sobre a prisão do seu marido eram atirados pelas suas costas.

Amanhã, Severo pensaria numa maneira de explicar o Voto Perpétuo aos seus dois mestres e em como se manteria vivo até que as condições do voto fossem atendidas.

Amanhã. Hoje, eram apenas dois amantes isolados do mundo ao seu redor. Absortos apenas em proporcionar alguns momentos de prazer e esquecimento um ao outro.


End file.
